Today, expensive sedans are predominantly equipped with standard rear-window roller blinds. Such rear-window roller blinds are arranged invisibly under the rear-seat shelf. The roller blinds include a wind-up shaft rotatably mounted under the rear-seat shelf, with one end of the roller blind being fixed on the wind-up shaft. The other end of the roller blind is anchored on a pull-out element or rod. The pull-out element is guided at its opposite ends in guide rails which now are integrated into the side lining of the car body of C-columns.
Due to the car body shape, the width of the rear window near the mid-line, that is, just above the bottom edge and thus at the height of the rear-seat shelf, is greater than near the roof edge. This results in a changing spacing of the guide rails from each other. The pull-out element is adapted for this situation by having telescoping, movable end pieces.
For aesthetic and safety reasons, it is useful to close the slit through which the roller blind extends when the roller blind is completely wound up. In the past this was achieved by a cover, which is hinged to one of the edges of the slit and is either pushed open against the effect of a spring when extending the blind or closed against the effect of a spring when retracting the blind. The assembly-related expense for mounting such slit covers is not insignificant.